Time For the Truth
by go-stevie-go
Summary: A fight in the town and a secret uncovered.Character death.first fanfic so don't flame too badly.What will happen to Danny?Suck at summaries better story READ!
1. New Disguise

Time for the Truth

"Give it up ghost boy!" Valerie screamed at a cornered Danny Phantom.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you I'm on your side." Danny cried helplessly. People started to gather around all the action that was happening. Danny sat on the ground battered and bruised from the fight that had just happened.

Valerie didn't let her guard down and was not effected by the statement. "And why should I believe YOU" she shouted at the helpless halfa. The crowd surrounding them was dead quite as the two argued.

Sam and Tucker could do nothing but sit there and watch their friend lose the fight. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were to busy fiddling with the Fenton fisher. As Danny was thrown around his friends could do nothing but bite their lips and hope he comes out okay.

Danny lied on the cold concrete in great pain when he realized Valerie stood next to him with her gun at his head " Please don't you have no Idea what your doing" he said almost a whimper. "I know exactly what I'm doing ghost boy" Valerie hissed.

"STOP! Don't hurt him please you don't want to do this" Tucker yelled as he jumped toward the young ghost hunter.

Danny was on the edge of passing out but knew he couldn't risk blowing his secret. "You ruined my life now you're gonna pay with your life so long Danny Phantom "

She pulled the trigger.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sam and Tucker yelled in unison. Danny went flying a few feet. Then two familiar halo like rings appeared around his waist and traveled up his body turning Danny Phantom into Danny Fenton. Everyone in the crowd gasped.


	2. The Truth is revealed

Sorry the last chapter was a little shirt and a little rushed but I am working on it!And thanks for the great reviews everyone I 'preciate it. Well here it goes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Danny? Danny? Are you awake?" sam asked sitting next to a barely conscious Danny.

Danny open his eyes to a bright light then closed them again at the burning sensation that started to form at his eyes. When his seeing was clear he looked at his surroundings. _Where am I ? What happened? Why do I hurt so bad?_ Danny thought to himself. Then noticed the black haired goth girl sitting next to him.

"Sa-a-m?"He stuttered trying to form words." Where am I?"

"You're at the North Mercy Hospital. You are really hurt." Sam tried to say steadily but she was on the verge of tears. But she tried not to cry in front of him.

A little shocked about what he just heard he asked another question that was on his mine." What happened? How did I get here?".

"You don't remember? Well you were in a fight with Valerie still in your ghost form when she shot you with what looked like her ectogun and you pas-sted o-o-out-t and and and…" tears were now falling down her face." YOU TRANSFORMED BACK WHILE EVERYONE WAS LOOKING AND NOW THEY NOW WHO YOU REALLY ARE!" she was now sobbing uncontrollably.

Danny shot right up at the news.

"OOOWWWWWW! "he cried at the pain it caused. The doctor ran in and said" Are you okay?" Danny nodded. " Good. Hey can some one get her out of here, thank you".

Danny looked around to see Sam be escorted out by his mother but she did not look at him or give him any recognition. Then Danny peacefully drifts into a deep sleep……

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

3hrs later…

"Hey Danny, please wake up". It was his mother.

"Huh? What?" Danny stuttered stupidly.

"Good news honey. The doctor said you can come home in two more weeks isn't that great?" his mother tried to comfort. Then quickly left the room and once again Danny was all alone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Two Weeks Later……

CLIP! CLAP! Was the sound Danny made trying to get to class on time with his crutches. He still had a bandage wrapped around his head a cast on his leg and some bandages around his upper torso.

The hallway was loud with gossip but when Danny walked by it was dead quiet. And when he would look around they would step back scared that he would hurt them. Sam and Tucker were no where to be seen and Danny felt that the walk to first period was going to last forever.

Finally he had gotten to language arts, Mr. lancers class. He went in to get a seat and as he walked to the back of the classroom people either ignored him or looked at him with fear in their eyes. Dash just stared wide eyed with his English book almost covering his entire face. Sam and were sitting in the back with a seat saved for him. As he walked back he smiled and they just gave a nervous smile back.

"Good Morning class!And today we will be learning about Julius Caesar…" Mr. lancer went on.

Danny was doodling on his notebook when a piece of paper flew on his desk.

**Danny? Hey you o.k.? Tuck**

**Ya. How come everyone is staring at me weird?**

**Cause they think you are going to hurt them or something. Remember they know who 'inviso-bill' or 'Danny Phantom' is so they think since they were so mean to you or made you unhappy in some way that you are going to seek revenge.**

**Why would they think something like that? If I wanted to hurt them don't they think I would have done it by now?**

**No idea. Want to come over to my place after school? We are having a movie marathon! I bet it'll be fun.**

**Sure.It feels like this school day will never end the way it is going.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After School…

Knock!Knock!

"Who's there?"

"Danny, OPEN UP!"

"Okay, Okay keep your cast on!" Tucker yelled snickering

"You know how hard it was just to get up these friggin' steps? Oh, hi Sam!"Danny said excitedly.

""Hi! We got a choice, we can watch Saw 2 or Cursed which one?" Sam looked at them and not a second later they responded…

"SAW 2!" Tucker and Danny shouted at once." Well I guess we are watching _'SAW 2!'_ . Sam mocked them both with a sill smile on her face. " Really, you guys always cease to amaze me."

Then Danny's ghost sense went of and by instinct turned into Danny Phantom and all his black and white jumpsuit glory.

"Don't Danny, you are already hurt you can barely even walk how will you be able to fight?" Sam said in a very concerned voice.

"A broken leg can't effect me since I can fly!" Said Danny soaring in the air and wincing at the pain a little.

"HEY, DIPSTICK! I decided to come back for another go at you since you were already hurt!" Ember screamed.

" So news has already gotten to the ghetto of the ghost zone huh?"Danny shouted back with a smirk to cover up pain he felt all over.

SHHEEERRRRRRZZZZZ! Was the sound Embers guitar made as she hit the 6th string and blasted Danny and ever since everybody knows his secret a crowd twice as large as the last one began to form. Except instead of the dead quiet there was a crowd shouting "DAN-NY! DAN-NY!"

Which caused him to look down and get basted once again. Plus since the crowd was so distracting it caused his aim to be off, missing the ghost popstar everytime!

"RRRRRRRRGGG!" Ember growled angry when ,once again, she hit Danny except this time in the jaw with the end of her guitar causing blood to drop out.

"Why are you so angry, did American Idol reject you **_AGAIN_**?"Danny said back with a sour tone as he blasted her right in the chest and sucked her into the fenton thermos.

"HA!"Danny said satisfied

then all of a sudden his ghost form went out and he hit the roof of Casper High with a thud.

"oww-howw" Danny whimpered in almost a whisper.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Later that night on the computer Sam and Tucker are chatting unaware that Danny is logged on and listening……

**FryerTuck: Hey Don't u think we should tell Danny bout us?**

**GOTHGURL: NO WAY HE WOULD FREAK!HE MUST NEVER know!**

**FRYERTUCK:WE HAVE BEEN DATING 4 ALMOST 5 MONTHS, MADE OUT LIKE 9, AND I HAVE EVEN LOST MY VIRGINITY TO YOU DON'T YOU THINK THAT'S ENOUGH TO PROVE THAT EVEN AN ANGRY BEST FRIEND CANT GET IN THE WAY OF US?**

**GOTHGURL:yeah but**

**FRYERTUCK: are we going to tell him or what?**

**GOTHGURL:yeah I will alert him right now…**

**GHOSTBOY:no need to I think I heard you loud and clear.so much 4 best friends:(**

**GOTHGURL: Danny wait!**

**GHOSTBOY HAS SIGNED OFF**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXx

Sorry that the battle was over like that and that it was just a little bit rushed , buddy Tyler won't stop buggin me and I got to post this before he erases it. Like I said sorry the battle scene was crappy but I am not to good at fight scenes. And don't be a lazy bum and press the little blue button at the bottom of the screen to review. And don't worry I love the **FLAMES, **MOOHAHAHA sorry.

Yours truly,

Go-stevie-go(shizzle)

**  
**


End file.
